Dragon King
by Nyago
Summary: Dragon prince and Egyptian King. What began as a legend became bigger than either of them expected. And falling in love was not part of their agreement. AU Blindshipping.
1. Prologue

This is a collaboration fanfic I am doing with a friend, I hope you all enjoy it! It has been a very long time since I sat down and actually written YGO fic so forgive me. Although I am going to be using a lot of reference to Atem time period as possible this is still consider an AU due to well... you will find out soon enough. Please I hope you all enjoy!

Italics normally mean thoughts but for this case, we will allow it to be Atem dream.

_Dragon prince and Egyptian King. What began as a legend became bigger than either of them expected. And falling in love was not part of their agreement. AU Blindshipping._

"**Dragon King"**  
_By: Nyago and Shadow_

— **Prologue**

_The flames raged on as they spread throughout the land. Black smoke and dust made it even harder to breathe as people tried their best to get out of their burning houses._

_Screams and pleading cries were heard as people look up to see their once beloved blue sky turn an angry red with fire. Shouts of horror rose as a huge bang shook the ground from the far distant._

"_IT'S THEM!" Panic now spread tenfold as the monsters with huge bat wings began to spread more flames, surrounding the remaining survivors and scooping them up into the air only to drop them to their death or squeeze them until every bone snapped._

_A boy, no older than 17 stood in the midst of the destruction as he watched his beloved land be consumed with flames as the monsters devoured all._

"_No…NO!" He shouted as tears streamed down his face, fists clenching as he helplessly watched his people die at the hands of his enemies. "My Prince! It is not safe here, we must get to shelter soon!" A guard no older than even the prince shouted. Pleading for him to walk alongside him to bring him to safety._

"_I can't let my people die!" He shouted back, tears turning into an uncontrollable rage as he watched._

"_It is too late for them prince, please let us save you so Egypt may live another day!" an older man stepped forth as another priest gathered around their prince, trying to persuade him to change his mind._

_He turned his crimson eyes once more to Egypt below as he watched more and more people being sucked into the flames or simply give up hope and await for death to come._

_He was angry. First, he was powerless to stop the death of his father as he was killed before his eyes. Now all of Egypt, which was his responsibility, was burning in flames so soon after._

_Suddenly, a loud growl rose above the noise of slaughter as one of the damned monsters landed right on the balcony. Its fangs glistened as it moved slowly towards its new prey._

"_My prince!" He heard someone shout as he stood there with gaping mouth and wide eyes as it launched itself to him. He shielded his face with his arms for what was to come, but seconds later heard a loud bang resounded and shook the floor as another monster dropped down to kill the beast._

_Slowly, he removed his arms and stared at the huge, deep purple-ruby red monster looking at him with a proud gaze. Its lizard-like eyes the same color of its tail as it stared at the prince with just as much intensity as he. Those eyes stayed as the darkness consumed him._

Atem bolted up and gasped for a breath he was not aware he had been holding in. His eyes frantically scanned around his room to find everything perfectly normal and undisturbed.

He sighed with relief, this was the fifth time he had that same dream in less than two weeks, and maybe it was time to speak with someone. It had to mean something; it always ended up with the same result no matter how hard he tried to change the course.

He could hear the birds chirping on his balcony as they went on about their business and spread their wings to the horizon for new food and shelter. His eyes dropped down to look at his hands in his lap, as he sat perfectly still in his bed.

Those eyes….

Amethyst-red...

Always taunting him and for some strange reason he couldn't explain, he wondered…

Would he truly ever get over them?

**-End of chapter-**

I hope you all enjoyed! Believe me we will try to make these chapters longer as possible!


	2. The prince of Egypt

Alright! So, here is the deal? I am writing this, my friend shadow is modifying it and correcting me base on any errors I might split out. I am glad to see people enjoy it enough to add it to their alert list! I hope chapter one does not disappoint a few folks!

Enjoy!

"**The Prince of Egypt"**

**Chapter 1**

Despite the prince's best efforts to explain himself to most of his father's advisers about his nightmare hardly anyone believed him and disregarded as some silly dream of a young prince's mind. However those who knew the prince well enough, knew not to take the nightmare warning as just a mere dream.

"I know what I saw Mahado, I am telling you I saw Egypt fall… monsters… dark ones like the ones we rip from people during their trials were there. Entire Egypt was engulfed in flames and not to mention…. Those eyes…" Prince of Egypt protested to his closest and most trusted friend as they walked down the hallway to see his father, and current pharaoh in the throne room.

Mahado did not dismiss the idea but to such extremes? Monsters he could believe in great evil coming especially if they wanted to over throw the king or his kingdom. People did horrible things with their Ka's but dragons? "Prince, as much as I want to agree, dragons are a myth…sure Lady Kisara is one but that is her Ka, based on dragons. She still very much human." He tried to reason with him.

Atem crossed his arms and sighed, he knew what he saw….those purple eyes were mocking him every night. "Makes me wonder if my father will dismiss my ideas just like everyone else has, so far..." He blew hair out of his face.

"The Pharaoh will most likely think it's your over reacting imagination prince." He laughed lightly. "Rest assured I will ask Lady Isis about this, and if she can sense something is wrong then…we will take actions as soon as possible."

The two stop once they reached the grand doors to the throne room. Each guard stood side by side pushing it open for the prince to enter. He did not need permission to see his father but sometimes he wondered why his father decided to keep the doors closed on a daily basis.

The Prince walked ahead of Mahado and did a courtesy bow as he looked up at his father on the throne the minute they walked towards him. Mahado took his place beside the young prince. "Father…" He spoke.

Akhenamkhanen turned to look at him, supporting his chin in his hand, elbow on the arm of the throne. Lifting his free hand, he dismissed everyone from the throne room and turn his attention solely on his only son. "Ah Atem…I am glad you could make it this morning. What troubles you my son?" He asked.

Atem took a deep breath and sighed as he began to try to explain to his father what had being bothering him since night fall. The pharaoh listened with great concern over what plagued him but like Mahado had predicted, the king did not believe him completely.

"But…father!" Atem pleaded with him.

He waved his hand. "No but's Atem, this nightmare of your is slightly concerning but the matter of the fact is, my son, dragons do not exist in this world. As shape of ka maybe but not real ones."

The Prince sighed. "I will have Isis take a look at this but try to concern yourself with matters in which are important." He waved him off once again.

Defeated by lack of progress he had, Atem did a quick bow and left the throne room. The minute the door closed behind him, he cursed under his breath and began to pace back to his room._ Dragon be damned, I know what I saw! And if his father did not believe him then….he would just have to find the truth himself._

Question was… where could he start?

* * *

Hot air and the noxious smell of burnt flesh and hair. A few hundred moved around as they continue to dump the bodies into the ditch and continuing to set them on fire. "Urgh, you would think because they smell bad, those humans would smell less when they are dead. Pitiful creatures if you ask me…" one commented.

"Yeah but you know what the king has ordered, have them all burn up before sunset arrives else he won't be too happy with us."

Continuing to work in silence, a young man in his mid twenties walked around to supervise everyone. It was a tedious job but someone had to do it. Not to mention it would look bad upon his family to ignore the kings wishes.

His lizard like tail flicker back and forth as he walked and his blonde gold hair swayed a bit as he moved. His eyes a deep golden watched critically for any mistakes, as he walked proudly with armor protecting his body and head. "Oy, enough talk, get it done before sun fall. We don't need the prince to arrive here and have to deal with smelling this crap…" at the end of his sentence a gush of air flew by almost knocking the young mans helmet off his head.

Damn it all to hell, the prince had arrived. Why now out of all times?

Walking as calmly as possible he watched the sky for any source of movement, and in the far distance they flew. Prince of all dragons, along with his bodyguards, soared out with their wings high into the sky. God if it wasn't for the fact that the prince and himself weren't bonded he would have asked him to be his mate.

His dragon kin were the most powerful next to the royal family so he wouldn't be denied. But sadly all dragons no matter which kin had their respected bonds with their lovers the minute they are born. Although the prince had yet to find his, but he had a suspicion that the prince _knew_ who he was bonded to, he just didn't voice it. They were out there waiting for him to arrive and to seek their hand in marriage.

He was no fool; his top priority had always been to make sure they kept tabs on the prince at all times. The royal family had always been the highest, seeing as they were the red dragon flight; his kin being the bronze dragon flight, then there were those of lower class than they were. They were blue, green, purple and then finally black dragon flight. Each color respectively represented which was more powerful and more important. Although the royal family did not care for colors for their people, those who wanted to gain favor to them did.

This led the young prince having difficulty making friends while growing up until they met.

It was awkward at first but after a few more meetings and play time the two became a destructive duo within the halls of the palace.

Chuckling lightly to himself he stood in an open field to watch as they begin to descend to the ground. The wind around him picked up, as the grass danced from the strong currents of his prince wings.

They were in their dragon form, so that likely meant the prince wanted to get here as fast as possible.

_Typical._

Bowing down, he greeted him the minute he landed. "My prince I was not expecting you so early…" he began.

The prince growled and light engulf him transforming his mystical form to a more suited humanoid one. Unlike his guards and the dragon in front of him, the prince preferred more human clothing to armor. He did however keep his gigantic spike dragon tail behind him and it was not like the prince could not hold his own tin combat. He had proven it well enough in tournaments and practices.

It was also that same mistake most people made whenever they saw him. His prince, although he looked quite adorable, was not someone to mess with. His purple-red eyes could stare a man down in mere seconds but no one could deny his beauty. His hair enough gave him away as it stood defined and proud like a star, colored with many different hues. It was long and quite soft….

Not to mention deadly.

"I wanted to spend less time flying and more time solving things for you." The prince spoke, keeping a friendly smile plaster in his face.

"Oh well, thank you very much your highness for wanting to help but rest assure everything is handled quite well…" but the way the prince tail flicked back and forth sent chills down his spine.

The slam to the ground was bad enough.

"Do not jester me Jounouchi! I know you well enough that we lost at least fifteen of my kind to these… mortals! And their pathetic attempts at trying to control my people. I do not take kindly to failure…!" As his hand slowly turned into a tight fist, Jounouchi squirmed a bit.

Lesson one.

**Never piss the prince off.**

He learned that the hard way.

"I apologize, but we had no choice… they were brainwashed… we finally discovered there were mages among them, your highness…" and he bowed his head as he said it.

"Mages? How…? I thought there was a treaty between mages and dragon kin a thousand years ago. _Why_ would they aid humans?"

"Because some actually began to study the dark arts… warlocks, my prince, are in their ranks."

Mages were powerful creatures that were born with powerful abilities and because of such a special and dangerous gift, the dragon offered to aid and teach them how to use and control their powers. In return, they left the dragons alone. Although dragons possessed magic, they preferred mostly to rip open their opponents rather than fighting with fire. Warlocks however…

Dark arts.

The banned source of magic even to mages.

How did they side themselves with such pathetic creatures was beyond the prince's knowledge. None the less, they were not to be treated lightly.

"How many did you kill?"

"A good amount. They had more humans than dragons under their control so taking them out wasn't hard… however I found this…" and reaching for his pocket he took it out.

A small silver object stood in the middle of his paw.

Staring at it with such distaste he extended his hand out to snatch it from him and have a closer look.

"What exactly am I looking at?" He asked.

"They carried them… Every single one was carrying a piece of silver inside their pockets when we checked. At first one of them dropped it, and then suddenly we realized they all carried it. I believe these… warlocks, along with the humans, are some type of organization. Perhaps...I think it's time to think about a war-"

"Do not finishes that sentence Jounouchi or god help me…" he glared. War was something not even the royal family wanted but if it was coming to this…"I will inform my grandfather of this, you will of course come with me. Finish up here, we have much more to discuss." and he turned his back to him.

Sighing in defeat, Jounouchi saluted once more before stepping back and walking away.

_Oh they sure had a lot to talk about alright…_

**-End of chapter one-**

So… I hope you guys are enjoying this. I really am. Thank you for your kind reviews in chapter one, very much appreciate it!


	3. Patience is Virtue

So far so good, thank you for all the reviews guys, I truly appreciate every single one. We apologize for taking so long in updating, we hope you guys enjoy it! And please do not forget to leave your thoughts!

I hope you all enjoy chapter 2!

"**Patience is Virtue"**

Although by a young age the prince was taught to have compassion, a firm hand and dedication. There were a few times he did not follow such commands especially after the death of his parents…

His grandfather; Sugoroku, did everything he could when they passed away, and took over the throne for the time being until the prince was the right age to take his rightful place in their world. He did his best to ensure that Yuugi grew with as much love and care as his parents would have provided if they were alive. But his only grandson did not give him an easy time.

He was a good kid for the most part, except one…

He never got over his anger towards humans.

Startle and confused Sugoroku turn to see who had dare burst thru his doors to his office only to see a very agitate grandson and a mildly annoyed Jounouchi.

"What troubles you my grandson?" He knew that look all too well… and the way Jounouchi shook his head and place a hand over his forehead gave any indication, Sugoroku choose to ignore it.

"15 dragons lost, and for what? At the hands of mortals? Why must we give them the upper hand? Why must you think these… creatures that have no abilities what so ever be allow to exist? We are by far the oldest race of this planet; we can put a stop to them by controlling them!" anger rising and hands turn into fits, Yuugi turn his lizard-eyes look to his grandfather for a minute before turning his attention to pacing around his grandfather office. Hands behind him and his tail flickering side to side, he continues to curse under his breath. A sign, Sugoroku knew that his grandson temper was running wild.

He must have to treat this as delicately as possible…

"It is exactly because of such power that we must keep to ourselves. You know this and as well as the rules. Mortals, even if some are horrible, there is a good in them. Why must you continue to hate on creatures that do not understand the forces they are dealing with?" ever since his parents death of the hands of mortals, Yuugi found himself unable to forgive. No matter how much caring and loving he given to every creature as he grew up, since the incident Yuugi somehow did not learn to forgive. Something he found oddly strange as to why he held such a grudge over it. He knew it was an accident so… why?

But he never bothered to ask, not wanting to get into sour arguments over past things. The memory of his only son and daughter in law were too painful offends times to bring up for the two of them.

_"Warlocks._" as the word split, the old king attention was caught.

"I beg your pardon?" the old king asked as he turns his head to look at the young commander.

"Warlocks are now in their ranks my king, if we allow them to continue on this destructive path it will be the death of all of us."

"Warlocks…" He repeated as he began to scratch his chin in thought. " I could had sworn they got exiled when Yuugi father came to rule… mages did not want trouble with any of their fellow nations so they offer to aid us in getting them to the further corners of the earth… how on all that is glory did the seal became undone? Are you sure they were warlocks?"

This caught the young prince attention as he stops pacing the room to turn to look at him, "Seal?"

"Warlock magic as you know is prohibited by any magical and none magical creature alike. To ensure that they would not harm others, we made a deal with the magi of Skydalor to ensure that they were push back and locked away for as long as the seal continue to be active. This was the deal your father made over thousand years ago when he was around your age." he explained.

"Well… my king we found this…" and to demonstrate what he met, Jounouchi pulled out the small looking coin they found earlier inside each of their pockets.

Picking up from the paw of his hand Sugoroku stare at it intensely. "Wha… this can't be. These… these are seal lines. Each of these tiny look alike coins is actually a teleportation device… but… how..? Where did they get their hands on such…?" then it hit him. Of course, he always had his suspicion but he wasn't sure how to connect them. Now with these at hand….

"I fear this is something that I will have to take into my own manners, you two are not to speak with this to ANYONE you understand me? Anyone else who knew about these coins, speak boy" Sugoroku commanded as he pointed to him.

"Just myself and one of my men, who found it; No one knows what they are but… forgive me for been noisy but as the head gener-"

**"I do not care for your rank at this time my boy. Right now I want to make sure this stays as quiet and tight as possible. The less people know the better."**

Yuugi had his doubts as he kept quiet during the entire exchange, "What is going on grandfather? Why are you so knee on keeping this to yourself? The least you can do is telling us."

"There is no point to do anything yet, you are still young. In time you will realize the things I do are for a purpose now, off with you. And do not speak with anyone about this you hear me?" His tone met no room for argument without the coin now and his king words. Jounouchi bow his head and dismiss himself out of the room.

Yuugi stared at his form as he left before he turns his eyes to his grandfather, "I hope for your sake… it better be quickly dismissed grandfather. I refuse to lose more good dragons out there because of mortal hands…" And with a threat and no manner what so ever, Yuugi turn himself around and angrily stormed out of the room. Tail trailing behind him.

Sugoroku sighed in defeated. Such hate his grandson held, and it was still to this moment he didn't understand as to why. There will be a time he will have to ask him…. For now he will do his best to keep this as quietly as possible. If his assumptions are correct then…there was a traitor among their people.

And that did not sit well with him.

Last war dealing with his people met other magical creatures would get involved. That was over more than three millennium years ago. Almost wiping their owned kind in the progress to wanting more power. No... he must put a stop to it before even began to catch even a tiny spark of fire.

He knew exactly where to begin.

* * *

The tapping of shoes on the stone floor was the only sound as the Prince paced from one end of his room to the other. Back and forth, back and forth, how long he had repeated this he didn't know, as he was too consumed in his thoughts to pay attention to the passage of time.

This dream...It plagued him so, and no one would listen. Even Mahado had his doubts, he could tell. Though the fact that Mahado would go speak with Isis did bring him some comfort. Some. But it was not enough to ease his mind completely. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw that purple, taunting gaze and it was driving him absolutely mad.

No, these couldn't be mere dreams. The feeling the dreams brought were more than just the fear of a nightmare that was quickly lost with the morning light. It left a sense of foreboding. And Atem did not like it at all. Whether or not anyone would listen to him, he knew he had to keep people safe.

Turning on his heels, he walked swiftly out his chambers door and down the hall. He had to find answers, and he could only hope such answers would be lost amongst the many tombs and scrolls of the library. It was just a matter of finding them before anything happened. Before his dreams became reality.

He walked quickly down the corridor, the urgency increasing with each step. But as he turned a corner, he nearly collided into the chest of another man. Quickly he stumbled back and looked up into the face of his uncle, which caused him to take yet another step back.

"Oh, Uncle," he bowed slowly. "I was not watching where I was going."

"Nephew, you're awfully in a rush." Aknadin's eyes narrowed slightly as he considered the boy in front of him.

"I was merely heading to the library." Atem kept his head lowered as he looked for a way around his uncle.

"The library? And what could the library hold for the Prince?"

"Just research..." He tried to hide his frown.

"For what, may I ask?" Though it was worded as a question, the tone was anything but and it made Atem want to clench his hands into fists.

"I am trying to understand a dream of mine." He replied reluctantly.

"A dream? And why is something like a dream troubling you." His uncle crossed his arms, obviously getting amusement by how he seemed to be stalling his nephew from going about his business. Atem hesitated, looking at his uncle with narrowed eyes. He and Aknadin had never really seen eye to eye on any matter, and if his own father didn't believe him about his dreams, his uncle sure as hell wouldn't.

"It was a nightmare. About Egypt falling." He finally responded. This seemed to get Aknadin interested, as his usually bored expression changed to one of slightly less discontent. But the look of irritation at the lack of explanation was enough to make the Prince continue. "There were creatures, great beasts of dragons."

"Dragons?" Discontent turned derisive as his laughter echoed down the hall. "I think you need to keep your mind out of those fictitious stories you have read."

"It isn't just a dream, Uncle!" Atem insisted, his fists clenched at his sides as he glared up at Aknadin defiantly. "There is something about it, I know it. Now will you please step aside?"

The laughter died and he regarded his nephew with raised chin before stepping to the side. "Go, chase your little dreams, nephew." Atem brushed past him and continued down the hall. "But be sure to keep your nose in reality, for mistakes can cause accidents."

The prince paused before turning to question his uncle. But the older man was already gone around the corner.

* * *

At the same time the young prince hurried towards the library of his kingdom, another trouble young prince stormed down the halls of his home and smashes the door wide open to his room without caring. Using his magic, and a quick fix he locked his doors and sighed. His room the only place to feel somehow in peace and away from prying eyes. Of course his grandfather did not understand why his only grandson held such hatred towards the creatures he tries so hard to defend…

It began mostly because of the death of his parents but soon his anger continued to flare each year. Accident or not, he simply could not forgive. Especially since he discover as a small child what his life was met to be. "Damn it all to hell and back." He slams his tail down on the ground, cracking the floor a little at the amount of force he used.

The most powerful race in his entire world and soon to be king of dragons and all that were magical. Why did he have to get his almost eternal life bind to the one creature in this entire planet that he absolutely hated? He refuses to give in, and until his death he will continue to deny it.

No matter how powerful his instinct told him otherwise.

_**-Chapter end-**_

Wowowowow, done. I am quite proud of this one I might say too!


	4. Preparations for War

We apologize for taking so long for updating this but we had a lot of things to catch up on and well, we really hope you guys enjoy this!

**"Preparations for war"**

**By: Nyago**

* * *

_There was no escaping. When the darkness fell and eyes closed, fire circled him once more. The nightmare raged, smoke stinging his eyes, burning his throat, but none of that mattered as he fell to his knees, staring helplessly as his people burned._

_"My Prince!" He heard the shout as the beast appeared before him, grinning a horrifying grin at its next meal. Again he shielded his face from the slaughter he knew was to come. But the attack was interrupted, the floor shaking with the resounding bang of a second monster, its claws sinking in and killing the first._

_Lowering his arms he looked up at it. At those eyes that haunted him night after night. The violet color he now knew so well, burned into his memory. He couldn't look away._

_He growled, looking at him with such an intense look it was a miracle the young pharaoh was still alive. He spoke using his mind, for he wasn't about to transform himself into a lesser version of himself. He was a dragon, and far too proud to submit. "Such a weak little vessel... look at you, pharaoh of Egypt hardly watching as the city you love so much burns into ashes and you can't do a single thing to stop it..."_

_Atem blinked up at it, eyes widening further at the unexpected voice. He looked around quickly, wondering if he was mistaken but no...Pulling himself to his feet he opened his mouth, momentarily lost for words. But then his eyes landed on the dead creature beneath this one's feet._

_"If I am so weak and a nuisance to you, then why not let your friend kill me? You have destroyed my home, slaughtered my people, and now you see fit to torment me with words." His hands clenched into fists, eyes hardening._

_It was Dragon turn to look at him as if the human had grown a second head, "Kill you? It is against our rules to kill innocence no matter how much deserving they are of it." he growled. "Do not compare me to these... pitiful creatures. It was your own land that summon them. It is within the human heart to hold darkness and over time that darkness grows, this is the result of your pathetic and weak heart. Do not blame me for mistakes that clearly were you own doing." And he began to circle Atem. Watching and analyzing him. Wanting to have his own opinion._

_"Strange... you seem to glow something different than the rest of the humans here..." he spoke, as he saw the corner of his eyes how the priest held their position to attack him should he try anything with their king. But the beast was not amused, and only made him want to slam his tail against them but held back. Turning his gigantic head he got closed enough to the young King body to breathe his scent and leave Atem hair a bit askew from the inhaled. "No... You are different..."_

_His shoulders stiffened a chill running up his spine as he felt the hot breath down his neck. But he kept still, he would show no fear to this beast. Lifting his chin, he kept his eyes forward, the flames in the distance reflecting in his red eyes. "I am Pharaoh Atem. My people need a light to follow, and no matter what may happen, I will lead them from any darkness." Turning, he met the beast's eyes. "Even this."_

_The beast laughed, "Even if the darkness is you then Pharaoh Atem?" But he would remain to observe him carefully. "You are indeed a strange human, I can see why they favor you but... I will not submit. The council has spoken; I do not care to please them. I am here on my own accord." And for his own instinct. "We shall see who will be left standing once Egypt burns to the ground because of the same beast that hides within your hearts."_

_"There may be darkness within hearts of men, there may be darkness within me, but I will not abandon my people. I would destroy myself before bringing harm to them." He kept his eyes trained on the creature. "If you detest or look down on us so much, why then come here of your own accord. Obviously there is nothing for you here but us ants beneath your feet. So I ask why."_

_He stop circling him and watched him carefully from the corner of his eyes, no he wasn't stupid. Admiral that he dare ask him why. No one ever questioned him expect his king, why did his tone of voice and demands not bother him nearly as much as it should had? Wrapping his large tail around Atem, he let it touch his skin enough to let him know he could squeeze him to death if he wished to but he was gentle. Unlike him to do so. Looking into his eyes, he dropped his large head in front of Atem._

_His eyes piercing thru to seeing him, as if wanting to read his mind. There was no sound, expect the sounds below, and the priest gasp behind him. He looked up at him, daring him to touch him._

_Atem stiffened, but he kept his head high, his shoulders back. He would not show fear, not any more. Slowly, though, he looked down at the tail around him, knowing full well the power that was hidden in it, the strength. It was impressive, really, to think with one simple movement, this creature could crush him._

_Lifting his hand, he reached out to hesitantly rest his fingers on the scaly skin. "You're...so warm." He didn't know what he had expected, but he looked up with a certain level of surprise._

But instead of seeing those amethyst eyes, his own snapped open to see his cousin's face staring down at him with a certain level of irritation. "My Prince," the tone of his voice hinting this wasn't the first time he had been addressing him.

"Seth! I..." He sat up quickly and looked around. His bedroom...Untouched by the fire and destruction. His hands lowered to his silk sheets, not the warm scale-covered tail.

"Forgive me, but you're late." Seth said, no hint of actual apology in his voice as he turned and laid Atem's formal robes on his bed.

"Late?" Oh wait, he was supposed to be at the war meeting, wasn't he. The realization dawned on him and he leaped out of bed, pulling on his robes as he ran to catch up with Seth, cursing under his breath all the while. And yet, he couldn't shake the dream, once again. "How late?" He asked as he finally caught up.

"Late enough," Seth sighed and escorted him swiftly into the room, both men pausing in their already begun debate to look at them. Atem tried to not meet his fathers disapproving gaze, and ignored his uncle's downright searing one.

"Glad you could join us, young prince." Aknadin said, practically glaring down his nose as Atem sat down beside his father.

"Forgive me, I..." His eyes darted to his father who raised his eyebrows expectantly. No more talk of dreams..."I overslept." He mumbled.

"That is more than apparent." Aknadin muttered but fell silent at the look of the Pharaoh.

"Right, well, let's get back to business." Akhenamkhanen said, looking back at the map before them. Atem sat back with an inward sigh, the dream still plaguing him, those eyes, the feel of the scales.

Why couldn't he shake it?

"I think the Romans will be preparing for a full on attack here or here," Aknadin said finally taking his piercing eyes from his nephew. "Perhaps both, if the situation takes a turn for the worst."

The Prince stared at the map, but his eyes saw the flames and his face felt the heat. Dream...Everyone kept writing it off as childish imagination but there was something there. Something...Far too real, he had to figure out what and why.

"I fear you are right, Aknadin. They have been pushing our borders for quite some time. It's far too troubling." Akhenamkhanen said, sitting back and steepling his fingers. He looked at his son, who was sitting far too quietly.

"My King, I think we should prepare for what may come. We need to defend ourselves." Aknadin said after the moment of silence stretched a little too long. Seth looked from the Pharaoh to Atem and gave a sharp kick to Prince's shin. Barely keeping the curse to himself, he came crashing out of his thoughts and glared at Seth, who responded by nodding ever-so-slightly to Akhenamkhanen. Who just looked back at him.

"And what say you, my son?" Atem's eyes widened a bit and he looked from the map to Seth and back.

"Um..." He began, stumbling for words. Seth gave him a withering look. "I...Think that..Defense?"

"I think what the Prince is trying to say is we should keep our defenses strong." Seth jumped in.

"Yes!" Atem said, perhaps a bit to quickly. Akhenamkhanen nodded a bit.

"For now strengthen our borders and keep a closer eye on those Romans. You are dismissed." The Pharaoh waved a hand and they all stood. "Atem." The name was spoken like a command that rooted his son to the spot.

"Why were you distracted today? Was it not enough that you were late?"

"It's...Nothing father." Atem said.

"My son, what is troubling you?" The Pharaoh stood and walked up to him. Atem turned and looked up to him for a moment he wondered if he should, but then...

"Really, father. I just ate something that did not agree with me. I'll be fine." He said and managed a smile. "I think I'll go find Mahado and see if he can make some herbal tea."

"Okay...Go on then."

And Atem was gone before his father could ask any more questions.

* * *

In other corner of the world, Yuugi remain annoyed and rather impatience. Not only did the human whom he was testing waters with escape him from their dream but also the fact that his grandfather had immediately sought to awaken him this morning to announce that he would be sending scouts out to figure out exactly why their kind, after so many thousands of years in peace, was been sought out like this. He knew most humans were not aware of their presence but it still annoyed him that his grandfather, instead of seeking justice by killing the ones responsible, would be sending spies to figure out as to why. Could it be his aging eyes were too blinded to see the truth that Yuugi saw? Was he so far into making some sort of peace treaty with these…

Weak flesh, pathetic excuse of humans.

He growled under his breath.

"Stop growling, you are not a child any longer Yuugi. You are almost a full grown dragon and soon to be heir to this kingdom, I expect better of you…" his grandfather began.

Yuugi eyes narrow as he sat cross legged and hands in front of him as he sneered, "Speaks the wise king or my grandfather?"

Sugoroku sighed, "Yuugi… I would hate to keep running this kingdom until my dying breath if you must continue to act this way. There is a reason these humans are now attacking us, weak or not, not every single one of them are evil."

"And yet we sit here chatting with tea and cookies in front of us about the murders of our people…" his lips spread in a sick, twisted smile.

"I am well aware how many have died and how many could die Yuugi. But as your King, you will do as told. You are to remain in the palace until further notice."

Gasping wide open he began to demand, "YOU-! You can't do that!"

"I can and I have. My word is the law here and until you decide to fix that attitude of yours, it will remain until I die. You are not having the kingdom bring war for your sake of your parent's death!" But he stopped himself when he noticed what he just said and, gasping, he turned to look at Yuugi.

But before he could even begin to apologize, Yuugi ran off, tail slamming behind him as the door burst off its hinges from the amount of force he used. Sugoroku sighed and place a hand over his forehead, looking up at the photo of his late son and daughter in their human form along with a very happy baby Yuugi in their arms.

It would be wise to avoid his grandson until he cool off… and that probably hurt the old man enough.

**-To be continued-**

We hope you guys are still enjoying this! :D Please do not forget to leave us your thoughts. It means a lot to us!


End file.
